


Telescope

by regretfulghost



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, the soul master isn't technically in this but i'm tagging him anyways, this is the first time i've written either of them so this might be ooc but oh well, this is very short but i just wanted to get some ideas out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretfulghost/pseuds/regretfulghost
Summary: Lurien reflects on his guilt.
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher/Soul Master | Soul Tyrant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because me and my friends were joking about shipping Lurien and the Soul Master but then I got seriously invested in it and now here we are. I wrote this because I noticed that Lurien's telescope is pointed directly at the Soul Sanctum so it was probably the last thing he looked at before he died : )

It was time.

Lurien hadn’t bothered counting the days. When his time came, he would dream, and that would be that. The only reason he knew today was the day was the quiet weeping of his assistant he could hear from the other room.

His duty as Watcher was nearly over, and yet he found himself seated in his chair, peering through his telescope one final time at the ruin that was the Soul Sanctum.

Dark, orange smoke rose in angry clouds from the remains of what had once been a place of learning, with not even the endless rain able to wash away the stains of what happened within those walls. He knew it wasn’t truly his fault, and yet, he couldn’t help but feel a lingering sense of guilt, of responsibility for those who had lost their lives in service of their master’s fruitless quest.

_“There has to be another way, Lurien! I can’t let you die for a plan that might not even work!”_

_“I’m not going to die, just sleep. And regardless, if the King believes in this plan, then so do I.”_  
  
_“Damn the King! Damn his plans! You heard what Monomon said! It’s going to fail, Lurien. The seals won’t hold.”_

_“It’s too late. Even if I agreed with your slanderous words, I couldn’t turn back now.”_

_“You put too much faith in Him, you always have. I’ll do it, I’ll show you, I’ll find another way! I care for you too much to let you throw away your life in such a foolish way!”_

_“I know.”_

Maybe, at one point, Lurien did have his doubts, though he would never voice them. Doubts that the seals would be enough, doubts about if there was in fact a better way to contain the Infection. However, what last lingering hesitations he might have had about going through with the plan were erased when he saw the faint orange glow in the eyes of his friend.

_“...You’re infected.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Was it worth it?”_

_“You always were.”_

Some part of Lurien wondered if he would catch one final glimpse of his old friend as he looked down at the Soul Sanctum. However, all he could see was broken glass and the corpses of bugs. Not even a shred of that dark blue cloak. He wondered if he was dead. 

He hoped he was dead.

Lurien had seen what the Infection did. He didn’t want any more bugs to suffer that fate, especially when it was his fault. Especially when the bug in question was--

“...Sir?”

Lurien turned away from his telescope, gaze falling on his assistant standing in the doorway. Wordlessly, Lurien rose from his seat.

So this was it.

_I hope it was worth it, old friend._


End file.
